User blog:Austin8310/999TH EDIT!
Hi, this is Austin8310. Just wanted to say... THIS IS MY 999TH EDIT, WOOT! Anyway, I'm going to have a party on Club Penguin, just cuz. So, here's the date. May 29th, 2010. And here's the server. Half Pipe. And here's the times. 1:00-EST 12:00-CST 11:00-some time zone. 10: Swiss Ninja Time Zone. Anyway, my 1000th edit will be a story. I'm going to put a preview here. Chapter 1 Austin8310 walked into the IIRS office. "Hey, I got referred by this pope guy to come here." The secretary sat up and pointed that way. "Go and get your suit there. You're hired." Austin8310 stared at him, his eyes bugging out. "Are you kidding me? I just walked in here! I planned out my resume for a WHOLE WEEK! And I just walk in and you say i'm HIRED? GAH, what a waste of time." The secretary grinned and replied, "Two things. One, you're tall. Two, you have a fish. That's all our requirements." Austin8310 walked into the hallway, put on a cloak, grabbed a scyth, and then pulled up the hood. He decided he hated the scyth, and threw it. He picked up the fish, and walked back to the secretary. "When do I leave? Where are the destinations? This job seems awfully unplanned? How much money should I get?" The secretary seemed to be used to this. "You leave now. Go with those three outside. Then, stop where they stop. Get as much money as you want." Austin8310 walked out the door, muttering about how talkative that secretary was. As he approached the van, the cloaked figure grinned. "Prepare to go, mate! We're going now." The van left the parking lot and sped off. Chapter 2 3:00 PM, Antics Mansion. Austin banged on the door. WHAM. WHAM. WHAM. "Hello? Anyone home? Hey, the door's unlocked!" He opened the door and ran into the hallway. SPLOOSH! A bucket was over his head, and water was dripping down the cloak. "ALL RIGHT, SOMEBODY'S GOING TO PAY!" He then saw some penguin in the other room. "Aha! I bet he doesn't like a FISH SMACK!" He snuck up on the unsuspecting (or not) Explorer 767. As he prepared to swing, he noticed out of the back of his eye something behind him. Ah, it wasn't important. Then, the inflatable dummy flew through the air, hit the wall, and bounced off and hit Austin in the head. "I really hate this job." As he was walking out the door, he didn't see the banana peel. After that, he was a lot less eager to enter the Antics neighborhood again. ---- Explorer was laughing. "OH, that's a good one!" Mayor McFlapp was chuckling also. "That'll teach those money launderers, wot wot?" Director Benny yelled at him and charged with his coathanger. ---- Anyway, that's going to be fairly long. So far, Explorer, Fred, Kwiksilver, Winston, and ZapWire will be involved. You can ask for your character to be in the story, but only 10 lucky characters get in. So, yeah! Category:Blog posts